ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bard: Guide to Playing the Job
BRD/NIN tank works; and, BRD/COR no joke? Revised BRD/NIN based on third party testimony of BRD tanking. Also, revised BRD/COR based on educated guesses. Someone please check that I didn't commit any major error (and help fix that darn space between the /BST and /COR section?). -Itazura 04:54, 23 January 2007 (EST) ---- :I just have two comments. I don't remember songs doing anything to reset the limit on how quickly you can use a job ability. Though two songs would push a bust off, I'm pretty sure the job ability is once every minute and the way it is written kind of implies differently. Also, I think it might be noteworthy that most bards would laugh at someone who asked them to tank, whether or not it is possible. I certainly am not going to do it. --Kattrina 03:26, 26 January 2007 (EST) ---- The problem of using a Corsair's Roll to gain bonus experience points is that there is usually a better roll to use. If used near the end of the battle to maximize the benefit of a better roll, a COR would run into the problem of not able to overwrite it for a full minute. A BRD/COR, however, would not have that issue--the roll can be used at the end of the fight if Phantom Roll is up, and simply overridden by recasting songs afterwards. (Which is why I said BRD/COR can sidestep the limitation--make it so one can practically ignore it.) This makes BRD/COR better for using Corsair's Roll than a COR--for slightly less exp bonus, it can be used without performance penalty from losing a real buff for a minute. In any case, Healer's Roll seems more important than Corsair's Roll to me; Ballad I + Healer's Roll should make the mages in party very happy before Ballad II. As for BRD/NIN tanking, that is not for experience points parties. My understanding is that it's for special situations where a tank's evasion is not as critical as enmity generation. It's also quite potent for backward tanking, facing away from the monster. Think of it as a way for a very well geared BRD to bridge the gap between PLD and NIN. No exp/merit party leader in his right mind would ask a BRD to tank, so don't worry. -Itazura 16:21, 26 January 2007 (EST) Most likely due to those who tried to steal HNM hate (by curing the current person fighting and spamming songs) or because SE does not want BRD/NIN to tank -- enmity made from a select few BRD songs has been greatly reduced in the recent patch. No longer works anywhere near as well. --Bekisa 06:39, 20 April 2007 (EDT) It was used to claim HNMs, by using Marzuka on the party that is using Flash/Stun/Mug, etc. This enmity spike was to keep other parties from stealing it. After the BRD/NIN did it, there was usually a cover by the Paladin in the party to keep the mob off the Bard. Ayrlie 09:49, 7 May 2007 (CDT)